


I Don't Have A Title (Yet)

by Entireoranges



Category: So Weird (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, but covid isn't a thing, does take place in modern time, generally i think tags give away too much of the story, i still stink at tags, maybe later i'll think of some, nor is social distancing, so like right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: After a tragic event everyone in the Bells' and Phillips households are trying to pick up the pieces and return back to normal. It's far harder then it seems. Especially when things may not be as they appear.
Relationships: Clu Bell/Fiona Phillips, Jack Phillips/Gabe Crawford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Good Night Rountines

“Okay everyone the sleep train is pulling into the station! Please have tickets ready for the conductor! Toot-toot!” Despite his confidence that nobody was visually observing him at the moment Jack still felt obligated to make the universal single associated with it as well. He takes another three steps down the hallway before arriving at the first stop and out of politeness and respect knocks gently on the wood.

“You can come in daddy!”

“Yeah it’s all clear. No one is naked!” Two voices respond in rapid fire session the second one giggling. Jack smirks to himself, chuckling softly; man that girl was something else! He pulls the door open to see one girl laying in her respected bed with covers laid atop waiting for them to be tucked in and given a kiss, as was the tradition around here. On the other side of the room she sat on the bed hunched over a book seemingly fascinated with the material.

“You’ Jack points to the one not following the established night time rules ‘time to put the book away. You can enjoy it to your heart’s content tomorrow.” In response she grumbles words or sounds he isn’t sure are even a known language and stays in the same position.

Meanwhile he steps to the bed and the child who was following the rules, though with her he had little doubt she won’t. He takes a hold on the yellow and pink comforter and gently pulls it around her, smoothing out the wrinkles.

“Ticket please little lady!” Jack leans towards her face, almost the perfect reflection of her mother’s own, and immediately receives a peck on the lips.

“There ya go! One ticket!”

“Why thank you little lady!” He takes a half seat on the bed, she schusses over still a tad to allow him the room to do so. Just like every night the thought perhaps we should invest in a larger bed passed through his head. However she hadn’t complained of the size or any ill thoughts towards the situation.

“I got a 100 on my science test today daddy.”

“Really?!’ She nods excitedly. ‘Great job Ariel!”

“Thanks. I even got the bonus question correct. And you know what daddy?”

“No, what?”

“Mrs. Donovan said in her twenty three years of teaching barely anyone answers the question correctly because it’s actually several years advanced. But I knew the answer!” Ariel gives what Jack refers to as her happy dance, though in this case more a happy shimmy, her smile about to crack her dimples.

“I am so proud of you sweetheart. So this must've been the big secret mommy was telling me about when I got home.’ Ariel nods. Maybe this weekend we can get some ice-cream?”

“Oh! I want ice-cream too!” Jack lifts his head and directs it towards the other side of the room, to someone who still wasn’t listening to the request given minutes ago. He sighs ever so slightly, he knew giving one a special treat despite being executed as a reward and not including all others would be a challenge to say the least. He’d figure out the details later or have Gabe do so. He turns back to Ariel to give one final kiss, this one directed to her cheek.

“I love you very much.”

“I love you too.” He stands back up and resmooths out the wrinkles his butt cheek and leg created before adventuring over to Ms. Stubborn Pants.

“Put the book away please.” He had mastered the tone between firm and gentle fairly early on in his life of a father.

“One more second Uncle Jack.”

“No, not one more second Rebecca now.” The tone shifted into completely firm.

“Fine!” She picks the book off the bed and tosses it on the floor, yanks the covers back violently and crawls underneath immediately flipping so her back is towards him. This time he doesn’t attempt to hide the sigh. He moves closer to the bed and straightens out the blue comforter and gives her shoulder a gentle caress.

“I know you think I’m being unfair Rebecca but I promise I’m not. I do love the fact you love reading. But it’s important for growing girls to get plenty of sleep too okay?’ She gives no response or acknowledgement in any fashion. ‘What do you say tomorrow we look over the book together and you can share it with me?” With that she pivots her face towards him, smiling.

“Really Uncle Jack? You promise?”

“Yes, of course I promise!”

“Ok cool! I won’t think you’d want to since it’s about aliens and....” Jack stops listening and he begins to physically bite his tongue to stop from yelling. However rules were rules.

“Rebecca.” He interrupts her.

“Yes Uncle Jack?”

“What have I said about supernatural hogwash repeatedly?”

“Not in this house?” She replies quietly, her smile vanished.

“Exactly. I don’t want you reading or consuming that crap. Do you understand me?”

“But that’s not fair! I love it! Mommy loves it! And Grandpa Rick loved it too!”

Without thinking “Yeah and look where it got them both!’ He snaps. ‘I’m serious Rebecca I will not allow you down the same path as them. Despite what you may think I’m doing this because I love you.”

“Well I hate you.” She mutters, he feels his heart shatter. It's for the best he tries to tell himself. He doesn’t even attempt to get his ticket from her before exiting the room, switching the light to off and quietly closing the door.

He stares at the door for a few seconds, reminding himself to breathe and stay calm. Rebecca certainly loved him with all her heart and appreciated everything himself and Gabe were doing for her; her declaration outburst was said out of frustration and nothing else. Still it hurt, it hurt a lot.

Perhaps I’m being too tough. Just because she reads a few books and tries to watch a few shows time to time on the same subject matter doesn’t mean she’s gonna fall down a deep rabbit and...

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” Jack replies to his internal self doubt instantly silencing. Taking a deep breath and collecting himself one last time he heads to the next door. Actually rooms one and two were equal distances apart being directly across from each other. While Ariel and Rebecca were always first on the goodnight train for the order of the second and final stop it really didn’t matter, just whatever one felt right in the moment. Tonight he knocks quietly on the door on the left side.

“Enter.” A voice calls out and Jack follows the instructions. He finds him sitting at the desk drawing what appeared to be another comic. Jack smiles, proud and only admitted to himself a bit jealous of the skills on display.

“May I look?” He inquires before taking the invention on without showing respect for the artist.

“Sure go right ahead Uncle Jack.’ He steps fully into the room, towards the desk and peers down. A gasp escapes, heart pounding at the image. He just stares at it for a few seconds unable to speak or do anything. ‘Yeah sorry it's a bit um intense?”

“Richard, this isn’t intense...why would you draw that?” Jack tries to equip his vocal inflection with the firm but fair tone. Richard shrugs.

“My art teacher said the best inspiration, the muse within is your past. So yeah...” He gave a little awkward laugh that sounded so much like his father it constantly now and he predicted forever sent a shiver down Jack’s spine.

“I understand that. But I’ll level with you ok?’ Richard nods as he begins to gather up the supplies. ‘Something like that makes me very uncomfortable to see and I worry the girls might see it.”

“They’re not to come in here or touch my stuff.” He says matter-of-factly with an ever small touch of attitude.

“Yes I’m well aware and hopefully they’ll keep on respecting that rule; but Richard you know that’s not always the case. Ultimately I can’t control what you choose to draw but...” Jack trails off. All the therapy sessions didn’t cover this.

“I know Uncle Jack I know. Hey?”

“Yes?” He steps back a few small steps to allow his nephew more room to fully clean up and get into bed.

“Can you talk to her about gossiping to her friends about...well everything?”

“How do you know she did?” On the one hand it's his job to defend his children when being accused of something, on the other hand he was well aware of her past and many lectures made a guilty verdict highly likely.

“Trust me I know.’ He mutters. ‘I get her wanting to tell one or two people especially if she thinks it’ll boost her popularity but it's the one or two she tells who end up babbling to everyone. Actually I suppose at this point it's too late.” The defeated and hurt tone broke Jack’s heart for the second time in a short amount of time.

“I’ll talk to her. I promise. Maybe your teachers too?”

He shakes his head. “No that’s okay but thanks.” Richard slides underneath his covers, it takes great control not to hug or kiss him; he knew Richard would do nothing but feel uneasy and icky. Like any typical fourteen year old.

“As always if you need to talk to me and Aunt Gabe are here for you.”

“I know.” Jack gives a slight nod before turning his direction to the opposite side of the room. He spots two eyes watching him before a giggle fills the room and a blanket is pulled up to cover the same eyes.

“Oh no where is Ralphie?” He states in a sing-song voice. Another giggle. Jack approaches the crib and pokes at the blanket gently. Right on cue Ralphie giggles once more this time yanking himself free, smiling, seemingly proud of himself.

“There he is! But someone should be sleeping shouldn’t he? I wonder who that someone is?!” Jack leans down and tickles him before carefully laying him down on the mattress. Ralphie attempts to pop back to his previous position, Jack doesn’t allow for it.

“Come on buddy I know you’re tired. The conductor is ready for your ticket.’ Ralphie stares up too tired to fight harder, too stubborn to close his eyes. ‘Hey Richard can you turn off the main light?” Jack requests as he switches on the small night time light by the crib. Bright enough to comfort a waking infant but dim enough not to disrupt a sleeping teenager. Jack felt horrible Richard had to share a room with his baby brother, considering and weighing all the options when they moved in it really was the best option. Luckily Richard was not one to complain about it or anything for that matter. Without saying anything the room darkened.

Jack watches Ralphie slowly give into sleep, his eyes fluttering to a close. With a feather soft touch on his youngest nephew he withdraws his arm from the crib and returns to the half open door.

“Have a goodnight you too. Love you.” He keeps his voice in a whisper.

“Love you too uncle Jack.” This time when exiting the room there were no feelings of turmoil over what had transpired. The door clicks closed, he pivots his feet to the awaiting door on the other side. Third and final stop.

“Toot toot sleep train pulling into the station.” This time no gesture, words far quieter, still loud enough for him to have confidence it was heard through the last door he stood in front of. His knuckles wrap quickly upon it.

“Night dad!”

“Conductor waiting ticket. Permission to enter.”

“Permission denied. I’m not a baby.” Even his view from him being blocked Jack felt the eye roll.

“Now I’m telling not asking. Open this door Deborah.” That did the trick, it flew open. She stands there still in day clothes, hand on hip.

“I told you to call me Debs!”

“I told you’re to get ready for bed by nine.” He walks past her, taking a seat at her desk, which holds everything in the universe except for anything related to studying or school work.

“None of my friends have such a baby bedtime. They don’t even one period!” Jack had considered himself blessed; two beautiful daughters, well behaved, sweet. He and Gabe hit the jackpot. That was until the teenage years hit and it all crumbled. Just be patient and understanding with her, his wife's advice races through his thoughts. Easier said than done he nearly finds himself speaking out loud.

"Not to throw cliches at you, but my house, my rules, Seriously though Deborah why do we have to do this every night? Don't you get tired of the same source of bickering?"

"Why can't you respect my wishes and just call me Debs?"

"Because Deborah is a beautiful name. It was your grandmother's na..."

"I know that! God! That's my point, Deborah is such an old lady name. At least Debs sounds cool." Jack drops his shoulders in defeat, much like the bedtime routine this too was a battle zone the two of them were constantly entering upon the outcome always being a stalemate.

"Just one question.' She gives a small nod as a sign of permission 'Why are you so concerned with being cool? Or caring that others like you?"

"I don't know. I just do?" Not the best answer, he suspects though a completely honest one nonetheless.

"Promise me you won't lose yourself in the process though. Oh and also our family is not a topic of discussion for your friends during homeroom or wherever. I know he acts like it doesn't bother him but your cousin is hurt by it. You guys need to look out for each other."

"I only told Keely and Simone!"

"Who you told doesn't matter, My point is you shouldn't have told anyone." This eye roll Jack is able to see.

"It's not like you can't easily find the story all over the internet without me saying anything! And I mean come on Keely was going on and on about her cousin being in jail for stealing some car stereos and...."

"You had to one up her?" He finishes for her, though he imagines she would have phrased it slightly differently.

"I suppose so. I honestly didn't mean for Richard to be hurt." Jack senses her sincerity.

"Fine. Just please be more careful. It's now certainly time for bed. May I please have my ticket?"

"Can you please call me Debs?" Jack chuckles.

"Sorry can't do that. But I promise not to get hot under the collar when others do."

"Fair enough. Night dad." She crosses the short distance between them and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that and all tickets paid, or partially paid the conductor exits the final stop returning to the hallway. He stands there for a handful of seconds when he hears his name being called, the source coming from underneath him.

"Coming my dear." He heads downstairs, ready for the adult only portion of his evening. Saying he loved his daughters, niece, and nephews is an understatement of the century. He'd done anything for them in a heartbeat. However after a period he still needed time to breath.

Jack sat next to his wife, her selection this evening's Netflix program geared and ready to go. That same dramedy series she has been watching the last four times the power of choice landed on her feet. Jack feels bad he couldn't honestly say they'd been enjoying it, because he could barely tolerate the thing. It made her happy, so in turn it made him happy. He reaches his hand over and takes a handful of popcorn. Too much salt for his preference.

"That took a bit longer than usual. Everything ok?" Gabe asks, turning towards him.

"Some unexpected drama but it's settled."

"Can I guess which one?"

"Ones, actually."

"Oh. Intriguing! Going by recent past occurrences my money is on Deborah and Rebecca?"

"Ding ding ding! Give the lady a prize!" Gabe lifts her arms in a celebratory fashion.

"I can pretty much assume what happened with Deborah. But what set Rebecca off?" Jack shrugs, not really wanting to discuss this now, however he knew she would be unwilling to let his response to remain as just a gesture; open and honest communication always being the mantra she took to heart.

"She became upset when I had to remind her no supernatural shit in this house. Don't worry I said it kinder than that."

"Ah I see," Gabe speaks softly, Jack struggles to read the underlying tone.

"It's stupid."

"Jack, honey, she's nine. What harm can it really do?" He leaps to his feet. Seizing with anger.

"Fiona was around nine when she started looking into this shit! Just a little here and there. It was actually sorta fun at first, you know? But then she won't shut up about it. Everything was aliens, ghosts, secret messages from our father, and don't get me started on him! It quickly became an obsession. especially with her webpage. Sure for a few years she seemed to have hung her hat up as it were, then she started again and it was fifty times worse. Why am I telling you this?! You know, you saw. I can't allow for it, I refuse to allow Rebecca or the boys to go down the same path."

"Calm down. Take a deep breath. Your sister...' She stops, unable or unwilling to say the words 'I know it's tough Jack. But you have to remind yourself what Rebecca is doing is her way of trying to remain close to her mom. I really don't think a few books are going to do any damage. You constantly being a fuddy duddy might cause her to gravitate towards it more."

"I don't know Gabe. I don't know about anything. Just when I think things might be normal, or nearest as possible it falls apart on me.' Feeling foolish for his outburst Jack sits back down. 'That reminds me. You know what Richard was drawing?"

"No." He could read her underlying tone, frustrated and ready to get onto her show.

"The scene from that night. In graphic detail."

"Wait you mean...God."

"Yeah you're telling me. The fact Richard saw it, has to be locked forever in his mind..that hurts the most. And I get so angry at my sister for doing that! She didn't just kill that Clu that night she killed Richard and Rebecca too, just their deaths were an entirely different kind. I just want to protect them, keep them safe...but how can I? I find myself grateful Ralphie hadn't been born yet, but whom am I kidding he'll bare the scars too. Perhaps more then the others." Jack feels tears brimming to the surface.

"Just be there for them. We're all doing the best we can."

"Is it alright if we take a rain check on the show tonight?"

"Of course sweetheart. I love you."

"Thanks Gabe. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_ Go to your sister. Lock the door and do not open it until you hear three knocks in a row. Go now! Richard sat up like a shot in bed, heart pounding. Trying to make sense of the dream that awoke him from his slumber. He heard the sounds of yelling escaping through all corners of the house. They were fighting again. He groaned. They no longer attempted to keep the arguments quiet to protect himself or Rebecca. He placed his head back down on the pillow, half tempted to put it over his head instead. _

_ Go to your sister now Richard! This time he leapt to his feet, the cover falling to the carpet. Frantically looked around his room for the source of the voice. Should I call for mom or dad? He immediately knew that would do no good, they’d never be able to hear him. Something in his soul was telling it was imperative he follow the mysterious demands given to him. _

_ He stopped first at the desk to pick up Ms. Ivy Rebecca’s stuffed rabbit he took earlier in the day after she won’t stop jumping in front of the TV as he was having his allotted video game time; he had another feeling she’d be needing Ms. Ivy now judging by the screams and the feeling that raced through him. _

_ Richard opened the door escaping his sanctuary sped walked towards his little sister’s room located on the other side of the hallway. _

_ “Fiona! Stop! What in the hell are you doing?!” His father’s shrieks were like nothing he ever heard before. Everything told Richard to keep heading to Rebecca, lock the door, wait for those three knocks, but his dad...he turned and ran towards the kitchen. He had become frozen dead in his tracks as he passed through the threshold. _

_ His father was slumped on the floor, face pale, nearly white, eyes wide but unfocused. Instead of a shirt his torso was stained red with what Richard knew to be his blood. Next to him stood his mom gripping tightly a knife also painted in the bright red hue. _

_ “I said there’d be consequences for not listening.” She hissed at his father, in a Irish or was it Scottish accent? _

_ “Mom?” His voice was timid. This can’t be happening... _

_ She spun around, glared at him, took a few steps towards him, Richard feared he was to be next. _

_ “Best be getting out of here! Before I decide one soul is not payment enough!” He nearly tripped over his feet as turned around and raced towards where he should have gone originally. _

Richard sighs. He was really getting tired of reliving that over and over. Every night is like clockwork. A clock he desperately wants to smash into a thousand pieces. He had stopped telling his uncle and aunt of these occurrences, what could they do anyways? Have him sit on an overstuffed couch with weird stains he was too afraid to attempt to identify while Dr. Spirals insisted on pulling out the creepy puppets to discuss his feelings? It worked fine for Rebecca or maybe she too stopped bringing up the nightmares and memories?

Richard turns to his side and looks towards the crib, surprised to see Ralphie awake, staring at him.

“Hi pal. Did I wake you? Sorry if I did.’ Richard sits up in bed, prompting his pillow against the headboard. ‘Did I do the right thing?’ Having Ralphie awake allowed him to feel as if he wasn’t crazy and talking to himself; that certainly would trigger an appointment with Dr. Spirals! ‘I should have said something. I could’ve saved her Ralphie.” Richard clinches his fist and punches the mattress instantly disappointed it caused him no sort of true satisfaction. He closes his eyes with a groan. Memories of the remainder of that night ready for him. Most nights he pushes them aside, tonight he just gave into them.

_ Richard opened Rebecca’s door quietly, hopeful a miracle had taken place and that she was still asleep and blissfully unaware of the hell that had just been unleashed. She was a fairly heavy sleeper while he tended to swing the opposite way. Much to his chagrin he found her wide awake, evidence upon her face of crying. He gently closed the door, locked it and joined his sister on the bed. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Why what?” He echoed her question as she clung to Ms. Ivy, grateful he had the foresight to bring her along. _

_ “Why do they fight all the time? Is it because of the baby?” Richard shrugged. Yeah mom’s pregnancy was mentioned a few times during these rows, but... _

_ “No, I don’t think so. I mean I think they’re just caught off guard. “ He told her as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. They weren’t planning for another baby. But after the initial shock things on that front had calmed down. At least that’s the way they presented it to the children, the fact adults, including parents lie, was not a fact that was new to Richard. _

_ “Richie?” He groaned softly, he hated to be called anything but Richard. When he was younger, before an age he could really express his disdain of the nicknames and shorten forms his family tried to replace his proper name with, but soon as he had enough authority of what he wanted he made it known. Still on occasion such as time of stress or fear Rebecca would slip and call him Richie. While his mom in her time of need would use Ricky. _

_ “Yes Rebecca?” For her it was always Rebecca and nothing else ever slipped through the cracks at any point from anyone. _

_ “Thank you for being here with me. I hate the yelling…” She trailed off, fresh tears had appeared. _

_ “I know Rebecca, I know. But remember I’ll always be here for you.” Richard had begun on autopilot to say mommy and daddy too then his mind snapped to the kitchen and what had transpired in front of his eyes. _

_ “It’s pretty quiet now. Do you think they stopped? Should we go check?” _

_ “No!” Far more forceful then he had intended, but there was no way his baby sister was ever gonna see that. Or would he expose her to the newly unleashed horror that was their mother. He was told since the day Rebecca began to grow inside of the womb his job was to protect her. _

_ “Ok…” Rapped knocks, more identified as bangs shook the door, as the door knob rattled violently. _

_ “Open up my lovelies!’ The same weird accent from earlier. Richard pulled Rebecca tighter. He saw her opening her mouth to respond, he covered it with his hand, pleaded with his eyes she’d understand to follow his instructions and stay quiet. _

_ “Mummy just wants to give you a kiss!’ More pounding, just as the first round he counted, both went past three times. ‘I wanted you to know your da is ok! In fact he’s waiting to see you too!” _

_ “Why is she talking like that? Like Great Grandpa McQuinn?” Rebecca kept her voice low. _

_ “I don’t know. I don’t know anything.” He confessed. _

_ “Please Becky let mummy see her little angel!” He couldn’t even count the number of bangs that time. Despite the odd choice of accent the person behind that door was his mother, but… she would never use Becky, would never scare them, but never…” _

_ “Richard? It’ll be ok.” He jumped a bit as Rebecca softly brushed away his own tears that at last started to fall. Ironically almost at the same time he heard sirens outside getting closer and closer until he was confident they were parked in their front driveway. Followed by pounding on the front door, it hadn’t taken long for it to be broken open. Voices, yelling of commands, call for an ambulance. Meanwhile Richard stayed locked in his baby sister’s room, holding tight to her as promised, listening for… _

_ Knock, knock, knock. He nodded to Rebecca and climbed out of her bed, opened her door to meet the face of a female officer forcing a smile, but he knew she bore only bad news. _

Richard exhaled deeply, breaking back into reality. He doesn’t turn his focus towards the crib, pretty sure without visual confirmation Ralphie had fallen back to sleep. He loved the little guy with the same fervor as he loved Rebecca, he vowed he too would protect him from everything and anything. Though there came times when extra cranky, likely a new tooth breaking through, growing and multiplying in size where Richard’s patience ran a bit thin with his brother and he finds himself wishing Ralphie wasn’t here.

They tried to keep it a secret from himself and Rebecca, and he in fact is fairly sure she’s still on the side of innocence in this matter; but he knew that little guy with the whisper soft snores that always made him smile was in reality only his half brother. He suspects he knew this truth long before anyone else, as always Richard remains quiet. They didn’t need to know everything, what they did was more than enough. The version in everyone’s heads pointed towards his parents already crumbling marriage getting more and more unstable as the pregnancy advanced. Until everything came to head. Mom locked away. Dad six feet in the ground, 

Since his mom refused to speak Ralphie’s father’s name (barely acknowledging the fact it wasn’t her husband’s) and not wanting to further complicate the troublesome situation it had been decided Ralphie would bear the surname of Bell as well. Richard isn’t blind he sees the hurt in his grandparents eyes when they see his baby brother, they barely hold him, only doing it for show for himself and Rebecca, as well as his cousins.

“Yeah if you weren’t here this won’t have happened.” He mumbles, regret filling him instantly. Despite everything that had happened Richard understood Ralphie’s conception and entire existence he did not cause.

Feeling tired once more, enough to attempt a few more winks of sleep Richard slides back down to his pillow and closes his eyes, pleading to whatever forces that may or may not exist no more memories and nightmares of the past took hold.


	3. Chapter 3

“If you two don’t stop no one is getting any!” Jack snaps, looking up from his phone for a second to give a glare at both Ariel and Rebecca. It was always a coin flip at the start of the day if the cousins would get a long thicker then thieves or if they’d be at one another’s throats the moment their feet hit the floor; today was seeming like an off day.

“That’s not fair Uncle Jack! She got it yesterday and now it’s empty!”

“It’s my cereal! I picked it out with mommy! She wasn’t even at the store!” He steals another look, Rebecca’s lip starting to quiver; really upset or great manipulation? He had plenty of memories of her mom pulling similar acts and tugging on all the elder heart strings when Rebecca’s age…

“Rebecca honey don’t you still have some of that chocolate mar…”

“I don’t want that! I want that one!” Quick as lightning she reaches across the table and snatches the red bowl (in the process at least twenty percent of the milk slooshing out) Ariel is now the one with the quivering lip.

“Daddy!”

“That’s it! Rebecca get a towel and clean this mess up. Now.’ She continues to sit there, staring at the bowl, seemingly not having thought ahead to take ownership of the spoon as well. ‘If I have to say it one more time you’re gonna be in big trouble young lady!” With an epic eye roll and violently pushes the chair back and stomps to the drawer where the dish towels and rags were kept.

“Ariel, sweetie I know it was your cereal and you do have the right to do as you wish ultimately with it, but maybe next time share a little with your cousin?” Jack says softly.

“I have to share everything with her daddy. My friends, my toys, my room.’ She lets out a sigh that sounded way too old for her. ‘Sometimes I just want things that are mine and just mine.”

“Yeah so sorry I’m ruining your life!” Rebecca yells throwing the towel at the table and running out of the room. This time Jack knows her shaking lip wasn’t an act for sympathy.

“Ariel finish breakfast and clean up the table, please.” He gently directed as standing up to go after Rebecca. Himself and Gabe were told that both Richard and Rebecca would have good days and bad days. And not to assume just because more and more good days, now often weeks surpassed before a bad one peaked in, didn’t mean life was normal for the two of them. Jack makes his way upstairs, peaking into her room only to find it empty. He furrows his brow, trying to think where she may have ventured off to, not in the mood to hunt throughout the entire house…

“…was it worth all that?” He hears Richard ask from his room. Cautious not to be heard Jack walks over to the open door and stands just out of view.

“I just get tired of it Richie. I love them. I do. But…”

“But it’s not home?”

“Yeah. Home is you. Mommy. And Ralphie.” A small piece of Jack’s heart felt a sting for the absence of Clu bing brought into the fold.

“I thought you were adjusting pretty good Rebecca.”

“Sometimes I lie.” A larger piece of his heart felt the pain that time. Had he not done enough for his niece? Had he failed her? Along with his baby sister and his best friend? He was so busy trying to give her (and her brothers) a new drama free future that perhaps he was erasing too much of their past?

“Well don’t do that. Ok?”

“K.”

“Oh did I tell you Uncle Jack yelled at me again last night?”

“I heard some raised voices but I didn’t know what for. So what did you do?”

“Richard! Why do you assume I did anything wrong?!” There is more humor then anger in the question, causing Jack to smirk.

“Because I know you. What was it?”

“He didn’t like my reading selection. Don’t give me that look!”

“I mean what did you except? Uncle Jack hates that stuff. I mean like absolutely terrifies him. You know that. He doesn’t ask for much…”

“But how is me reading it hurting him? I don’t make him read it, I don’t really discuss it with him. It’s my hobby. Well mine and mommy’s.”

“That’s it right there. He’s scared Rebecca.”

“Of what?”

“Scared you’ll become like mommy, obsessed with all this and….”

“Kill someone?” Jack could barely hear those two words.

“Yeah. Something like that. He’s trying to protect you. Because he feels he didn’t protect her well enough.

“That’s silly. It’s not Uncle Jack or anyone’s fault mommy was possessed that night and…”

“There you are!” Jack with the best joyful tone could muster steps into view ending the ridiculous conversation before it could be started. A few times, especially at the start of them living here Rebecca claimed this fantasy to excuse and make sense of the tragic event. Soon it past from cooping mechanism to obsession, it became one of the first things she was banned from talking about.

“Morning Uncle Jack.”

“Morning Richard. Rebecca everything ok honey?”

“Yeah I think so. Sorry I acted like a brat.”

“We all have bad mornings. Why don’t you two head downstairs and get something to eat? Your grandparents will be here soon.”

“Oh I forgot about that!” Rebecca leaps off the bed and practically flies out of the room.

“Richard?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re doing a great job as a big brother.”

“So you heard that huh?” He questions sheepishly.

“Not all, but yes most of it.”

“You give her a lot of stability. However…”

“I know. I know. Try harder to stir her away from the paranormal stuff. But she’s right Uncle Jack. She’s not mom. Just like mom wasn’t grandpa. And the more you or anyone tries to stop her the more she’ll do it.”

“Huh where have I heard that before?” He mumbles.

“What was that?”

“Never mind. Come on let’s go get some breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course we never learned the name of Gabe's mother but I thought Deborah worked well enough.


End file.
